renesme y jacob la nueva historia de amor
by julieth sanchez
Summary: para todos soy una niña la verdad nunca me habia molestado , pero ahora solo quiero que jacob me vea distinto, que sepa que lo amo, pero tengo miedo de escuchar su rechaso.  mamá dice que el verdadero amor es para siempre sera acaso que siempre lo amare
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo **  
La vida te llena de oportunidades, tristezas y sobre todo decisiones que pueden marcar tu vida nunca e sido una chica normal pero si feliz tengo una familia fuera de serie por así decirlo de alguna manera. Pero en ocasiones me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi si solo fuse humana tendría amigos tal vez saldría a pasear iría a la escuela y sobre todo crecería a una velocidad normal.

algún día me enamoraría saldría con mi novio cuando pasaran los años me casaría tendría hijos después envejecería y esperaría a mis nietos tal vez deseo tener una vida normal no vivir escondida pero no puedo reprochar nada sé que mis padres estaban destinados a estar juntos .tal vez el amor es más fuerte que las leyes de la vida. Yo también tendré un futuro.

Que hacer si tu vida es la mescla de dos mundos cual elegir...

**1 capitulo**

Ya han pasado 5 años desde mi nacimiento aparento la edad de una chica de 12 aunque sigo creciendo cada vez con menos frecuencia mis padres dicen que en unos 2 años ya seré adulta mis tías Alice y Rosalie no dejan de tomarme fotos quieren hacer un gran álbum dicen que no quieren perderse ningún detalle de mi crecimiento.  
Mis papas son los más felices para ellos su vida está completa me encanta ver como se aman ellos están destinados a estar juntos toda la eternidad.

Hoy me encuentro algo deprimida no quise ir de caza es que simplemente me siento fatal, y todo porque hoy leí una historia de una chica que se siente atrapada diferente que no encaja. Y me puse a pensar en mi vida, no me puedo quejar mi familia es única tengo unos tíos encantadores unos papas fabulosos un gran amigo Jacob ohh mi mejor amigo que serian de mis días sin el. Recuerdo que desde pequeña a estado para mí y cada vez lo quiero mas pero aun a si siento que algo me falta...  
Quiero vivir la vida de una chica adolecente ir a la escuela conocer gente. mis padres dicen que podre hacer todo eso en unos cuantos años pero me siento atrapada. Siento que una parte de mi quiere explorar el mundo. Días como hoy son los que quisiera simplemente ser una humana o una vampira no la mescla de ambos mundos no quiero ser la excepción. Nessie estás ahí. Dijo mi tía Alice si tía es solo que no quiero bajar...me siento fatal no ves lo difícil que es no encajar pensé. Nessie todos estamos preocupados vamos sal no seas la típica chica adolecente rebelde jajá ok tía ya salgo. Me recogí el cabello y salí de mi habitación baje a la cocina donde solíamos reunirnos salude y me senté a leer mi libro. Pero pronto me quede dormida

Esa mañana me desperté muy temprano escuche a mis padres hablar aunque era muy temprano para estar despierta una familia normal la mía bueno mis padres no duermen y yo no quería dormir sabía que si lo hacia tendría pesadillas no se cómo paso pero estos días solo pienso en jake se que no está bien no solo porque lo conozco bueno desde siempre, el es mi mejor amigo y no quiero perder su amistad. Sé que él me quiere pero como su hermanita para el soy una niña, bueno una niña vampira.  
Siempre he sido la consentida de mi familia, para todos soy una niña la verdad nunca me había molestado pero ahora solo quiero que Jacob me vea distinto que sepa que lo amo pero tengo miedo no quiero escuchar su rechazo.  
Ohh mis padre dicen que el verdadero amor es para siempre será acaso que en toda mi eternidad amare en secreto a jake mi mejor amigo.

Escuche que mis padres se acercaban me acosté rápidamente y me tape con la cobija esperando poder actuar bien para que mis padres creyeran que aun dormía no quería tener que dar explicaciones y mucho menos cuando tus padres son vampiros y pueden escuchar los latidos de tu corazón y descubrir si estas preocupada triste o simplemente feliz.

Esta es una de las cosas por las cuales nunca mentía a mis padres pero creo que hoy es la oportunidad de intentarlo y espero que salga bien porque sino estaré metida en un lio bien grande.  
Escuche que mi mama susurraba algo, por lo que supuse que creían que aun estaba dormida definitivamente era mejor actriz que bella.  
Mi papa se acerco asía mi y beso mi rostro y junto a mama salieron de mi habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Espere que mis padres salieran me levante cepille mi cabello y me puse uno de los vestidos que me había preparado mi tía Alice para ocasiones especiales. Me veía hermosa bueno entre o lo que cabe .  
Hoy iría con Jacob a la push ya que pronto tendría que viajar con mis padres a denalia ellos insistían que lo mejor era pasar una temporada fuera de fors aunque me encantaba viajar la verdad me entristecía dejar a jake pero no podía decir nada el solo es mi amigo mi mejor amigo.  
Me termine de recoger el cabello y Salí corriendo en dirección a la casa de mis abuelos ya que debía pedir permiso a mis padres para ellos todavía soy una niña igual que para Jacob pero no debía pensar en eso ya que me ponía triste y solo me quedaban unas semanas para estar en su compañía aunque no me iba a vivir permanentemente en denalia si estaría varios meses .  
Pronto estuve en casa de mis abuelos ,esme estaba de compras con alice y rosalie estaba hablando con emmet.  
Y justo en la sala estaba jacob con mis padres parecían discutir .  
Hola salude pero el ambiente estaba muy pesado jacob se vea furioso igual que mi padre  
Hola saludo jacob pero no aparto la mirada de mi padre.  
Edward prometo traer a nessie antes de las 4. sabia que estaban discutiendo pero ellos querían negarlo.  
Vamos nessie dijo jake  
Adiós papa , le sonreí y les mande un beso.

Vamos nessie hoy estas muy lenta gritaba jake mientras corianos en dirección al sur.  
Que jake el que va lento eres tu.  
Eran estas carreras las que mas disfrutaba me encantaba ver su cabello café moverse con el viento. mientras trataba de alcanzarme así hubiera podido quedarme toda la vida y ser feliz.  
Cuando llegamos a la push fuimos a cas a de jacob donde estaba lean y emily las salude y entramos a la cocina siempre que venia a la push cocinaba con jake pasteles la verdad era una de las pocas comidas humanas que me gustaban pero me encantaba ver a jacob decorar el pastel con mariposas y flores mi pastel el sabia que me encantaban los dibujos.  
Comimos pastel asta que ya no pudimos mas jake me conto varias leyendas. Recogimos los platos y salimos a la playa jake se sentó en una gran piedra mientras yo jugaba con el mar el simplemente me sonreía pero se veía realmente triste. Jacob aun no sabia que me iría o si? Estaría discutiendo con mis padres por eso no que sentido tenia tal ves me extrañaría ya que soy como su hermanita .  
Anda jacob ven juega con migo como lo asías antes.  
No renesme hoy no .  
Anda Jacob que tienes hoy. Pregunte con una sonrisa no quería que viera mi preocupación .  
Mmm ven nessie siéntate con migo.  
Me acerque hacia el  
Permanecimos en silencio un buen tiempo hasta que el decidió hablar.  
Nessie tu me quieres verdad? Pregunto algo triste .  
Claro bobito tu eres mi mejor amigo eres especial mi lobito.  
Mm jaja eso me gusta tu lobito pero hablando enserio si me quieres porque no me dijiste que te ibas.  
Ohh Jacob solo serán unos meses además te escribiré y tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo si no deber dad me enfadaría .  
Claro mi niña que te escribiré además como soy un hombre lobo tengo contacto con la luna te mandare mensajitos por el cielo. Me miro anqué sonreía sus ojos estaban apagados tristes y no se porque eso me alegraba ahora deber dad que estaba loca.  
mm mensajes por la luna jaja ya no eres un hombre lobo si no un lunatico me cae.  
Nessie enserio este lunatico te va extrañar hasta la luna.  
Jacob yo también te voy a extrañar te quiero mucho y lo abrase.  
Ohhh no dijo jake soltándome  
Que pasa Jacob pregunte un poco asustada  
Nessie ya son las 4 tenemos que irnos si no Edward no nos deja volver a salir.  
Como se habían pasado las horas tan rápido no quería irme no quería separarme de jacob .  
Ya se dijo Jacob yo te llevare sobre mi hombro como cuando eras un bebe mm bueno aunque tampoco es que hayas crecido mucho mi niña jaja se rio.  
Jacob ya no soy una niña es que no lo entiendes grite y de repente estaba llorando no me gustaba que me viera como una niña yo quería que me viera como una mujer que me viera atractiva no como su niña eso lo dice un padre no un hombre .  
Vamos nessie se que ya no eres una niña solo era una broma no tienes que llorar por favor no llores.  
Mm perdón Jacob es solo que hoy estoy muy sensible perdóname por favor. Que estaba haciendo el era mi amigo mi mejor amigo  
Ok te perdono pero si dejas cargarte vamos nessie no seas rebelde.  
Ok pero advierto que peso si te partes un hueso no me vengas a culpar.  
Jaja cuento súbete que cosas mas pesadas e tenido que cargar y me alzó y empezó a correr tengo que admitir que me gusto correr de esa forma era divertido.  
Cerré mis ojos y lo abrase fuerte no quería separarme de el.  
Pronto llegamos a casa.. Como se pasaba el tiempo de rápido cuando estaba junto a Jacob mm ahora estaría meses sin verlo eso seria duro pero era lo mejor mis padres decían que necesitaba salir conocer gente parecida a mi aunque lo mas cercano fuera un vampiro para ello pasaríamos 3 meses en denalia.  
Me despedí de Jacob lo abrase como nunca no quería soltarme de el pronto ambos estábamos llorando.  
El beso mi rostro y dijo: nessie debes prometerme que te cuidaras pero sobre todo que nunca me olvidaras, que cada ves que quieras hablar con migo me llamaras sin dudarlo, en ese momento se acerco mas a mi pude oír un gruñido de mi padre pero Jacob simplemente susurro a mi oído ya sabes que soy un lobo a si que te mandare mensajes por la luna debes estar pendiente ok.  
Y luego sonrió pero veía en su cara que estaba realmente triste no se porque eso me alegraba me alegraba que quisiera que jamás lo olvidara le sonreí y le dije: vamos jake solo serán 3 meses después volveré y jamás te olvidare es que olvidar a un lobito tan rebelde es cosa difícil.  
Ambos reímos un poco y después vi a jake correr como nunca lo vi alejarse y no pude contenerme empecé a llorar en ese momento mi tía Alice me abrazo y susurro solo serán 3 meses.  
Esa noche termine de arreglar mi maleta aunque llevaba poca ropa ya que Alice se encargaría del vestuario como siempre. Esa noche antes de dormir llegaron mis padres.  
Bella se sentó junto a mi y me dijo: nessie tu sabes que esto será por tu bien nena la verdad es que tu papi y yo estamos muy intranquilos conocemos lo que paso con Nahuel y eso me tranquiliza un poco pero es que sigues creciendo y quiero estar segura de que tu crecimiento parara para eso queremos hablar con Nahuel y su tía que nos cuenten todo por favor nessie entiende queremos tu bienestar ya volveremos a forx cuando sepamos que tu tienes un futuro concreto si nessie por favor comprende.  
Mm claro mami no te preocupes y tu tampoco papa…. Yo estaré bien mi sueño también es tener una vida normal la de una chica de mi edad o bueno de la que aparento.  
Si nessie lo sabemos y por eso queremos hacer ese viaje queremos que conozcas a Nahuel ya que solo lo viste de pequeña y a sus hermanas que puedas saber que a sido de su vida después pequeña vamos a volver esperaremos unos años mas y podrás empezar una vida mazo menos normal podrás estudiar podrás viajar o simplemente estar aquí en forx tu hogar.  
Mm papa cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera de forx… pregunte un poco confusa.  
Mm nessie el tiempo que sea necesario pero sobretodo el tiempo que tu quieras entiende nene lo que mas queremos tu mama y yo es tu felicidad. Ahora duerme nessie que mañana será un gran viaje.  
Gracias papa los quiero mucho.  
Esa noche soñé que estaba con jake corriendo que juntos reíamos que siempre estaría con el


End file.
